Conventional cleaning products contain abrasive chemicals that can be difficult to wipe from granite and marble surfaces after use. This creates three main issues. First, if these abrasive chemicals linger on the granite or marble surface, they can cause damage to the surface. Second, if the surface is used for food preparation then the chemicals remaining on the surface can be transferred to the food products. Lastly, these products typically leave a cloudy, streaky, or oily residue that is unattractive and unpleasant. This unpleasant residue can also be a result of hard water within the cleaning solution, which can leave both visible and non-visible residues. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a cleaning solution that utilizes deionized water and biodegradable organic surfactants.